SGA2 Saves the World
by Medie Shanachie
Summary: Sheppard always made it look so easy. Lorne and Company are finding out it's not always that way.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** SGA-2 Saves the World WIP (yeah, it sux, but we couldn't come up with anything else)  
**Summary:** Its about time the second string got to save the day!  
**Warnings:** Whumping of various characters (Woolsey, possibly Lorne, my OCs), Aiden's mouth (she grew up in the military and has a Marine for a brother--'nuff said), Lorne's mouth (he's spent too much time with Aiden), gratuitious explosions and mayhem  
**Spoilers:** Season 5, pretty much anytime Sheppard and company get captured and has to be rescued, but I don't think I actually ever mention anything specifically. I'll add spoilers as I finish. Oh spoilers for any Genii episode.  
**Beta:** eaglesis40 and Wild Thing (www dot writing dot com/authors/wildthing)  
**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately anything recognizable to _Stargate: Atlantis_ doesn't belong to me or to Aiden. Aiden, on the other hand, is purely a figment of my imagination--but don't tell her that.  
**Author's Notes:** So it isn't finished. Obviously. I tried and I tried and I tried, but yeah. I just couldn't do it. Partially I just had a lot going on at work and home; partially I just had some issues with the story. The way I wanted to write this was very convoluted and apparently made no sense--even to me--so on Friday (1/9) I began revamping the entire story. Then eaglesis40 came up for the weekend and now I've gotten some more bugs ironed out and hopefully I'll be able to finish it soon. If you like the adventures of Lorne and his gang of miscreants in this story...wander over to and check out some more of my work. _Or_ wander over to www dot writing dot com/authors/medievalgirl and check out some of my original work. For now enough of me rambling here's the beginning of the story...and hopefully I'll finish it soon! Oh, I'm going on the assumption that Torren is between nine months and a year since we've never actually gotten an age on him. Woolsey mentions in episode 515 that he's been in Atlantis for nine months and in episode 514, Torren looks awfully big...so yeah...

_ATLANTIS ATLANTIS ATLANTIS ATLANTIS ATLANTIS_

_Present Day_

Lorne tried to count back to the last time he had been able to sit down for more than five minutes, but was unable to remember once he hit two. The whole being in charge thing had started out innocently enough. Checking to be sure he had enough cover for the moment, he tucked Aiden against his body and waited while she readjusted Torren to their new position. Quietly she murmured to him in Athosian and he settled down after a few aborted cries. He had quickly learned to be quiet when they rested--although there were times Aiden had been able to let him fuss. Resting his head against the wall, he set his P-90 so that he could cover their position. Aiden had her hands full with Torren, although her .9 millimeter wasn't out of reach. Until the Marines got back from their scouting mission; they weren't going anywhere.

_ATLANTIS ATLANTIS ATLANTIS ATLANTIS ATLANTIS_

_Two Weeks Prior_

Lorne looked up as someone rapped on his door frame. Three years of serving under his commander stopped what used to be an instinctual rise to his feet. "What can I do for you, sir?"

Sheppard quirked a grin and motioned to the empty chair next to his 2IC's desk. "Where's Aiden?"

Lorne flicked his eyes towards the calendar that Sheppard knew also adorned Aiden's wall. He still found it slightly creepy that his 2IC's gunnery sergeant color-coded their team's week. Still he had to admit it was useful that Lorne always knew where his team was and he suspected that it was part of how Lorne tracked him. "Aiden's in meetings," Lorne answered after a moment, "and so is Deke. The Marines are pulling 'gateroom duty with the rest of their platoon." He scanned the calendar for another minute, looking through the rest of the week. "Aid's scheduled to go out with SGA-8 and the two new archaeologists day after tomorrow. We were planning to tag along for security. Why?"

Sheppard fiddled with the Rubix cube Lorne kept on his desk. He wasn't sure why the other officer had it, but it gave him something to play with that didn't earn him an instant glare. "Think you can let her go without you or convince her to put it off?"

Lorne leaned back in his chair, considering his CO. "What's going on, Sir?"

Tossing the cube back onto the desk, Sheppard replied, "The Genii have been a little too quiet lately. I was thinking we'd go poking around a little. And you know how Woolsey gets with both of us off Atlantis."

Lorne nodded in agreement to the Woolsey comment, but added, "Poking the Genii has a nasty habit of getting us poked back."

"Rodney seems to think there's a neutral place we can go. So you think...?"

"Yeah. Shouldn't be a problem. Aiden wasn't really happy about going. It'll be easy enough to pull us out. I'm not even sure why she was going in the first place."

Sheppard stood up. "Thanks. I'll let Woolsey know."

"Sure, sir. Have a good jaunt."

_ATLANTIS ATLANTIS ATLANTIS ATLANTIS ATLANTIS_

Four days later, Lorne stood on the balcony with Woolsey next to him as Sheppard and company got ready to step through the 'gate. Lorne hid a smile as McKay began bitching about something. Surprisingly the man wasn't loud enough for him to make out the actual words, but after a few minutes Sheppard turned the scientist around and fixed his pack. Two sets of footsteps sounded from below, one lighter than the others. Lorne looked down to see Teyla, carrying her son, and his teammate and lover, Aiden. The two women couldn't be much more different, but they were good friends. A few minutes later, Aiden joined him with Torren. Lorne raised his eyebrows at her. "Where's Kanaan?" he asked.

"Visiting the Athosians," she replied. "I told Teyla we'd keep Torren until he got back."

Woolsey looked confused. "'We'd keep Torren?" he questioned. "We who?"

It was Aiden's turn to look confused. "Evan and I will watch the baby. We've done it before."

"How is the Major going to help you with the baby?" Woolsey questioned as the familiar tones of the Stargate sounded.

"I've got a younger sister and a couple of nephews, Mr. Woolsey," Lorne answered. "I do know what to do with a baby."

"That's not what I meant. How much help will you be with separate duties and quarters?"

Lorne managed to answer before Aiden could open her mouth; something he would always be grateful for, "Sir, Dr. Bancroft and I have been sharing quarters for almost two years. I wasn't aware you didn't know that."

Whatever Woolsey intended to reply was cut off by the ka-woosh. Sheppard turned around and called up to them, "We'll be back in eight days. Make sure you leave a light on."

_ATLANTIS ATLANTIS ATLANTIS ATLANTIS ATLANTIS_

Lorne signed off on the last of the forms that had been delivered to his office that morning and passed them over to MacFadden. "I think that's all of them." Leaning back in his chair, he asked, "What else is on the schedule for today? And how the hell does Sheppard manage to avoid all of this?" He felt like he had been doing twice as much work since the other officer had left five days earlier; even though he knew it wasn't true. He really wasn't due all that much else. He normally handled the majority of the paperwork.

MacFadden grinned. "I'm pretty sure that the colonel just avoids going into his office. Plus he does have you to handle things. The difference is you're doing his work _and _yours." He shuffled the papers and data pads that Lorne had signed. "That's all I've got for you."

"All right. I think I'm going to head up to the 'gateroom then and check in with Woolsey."

As he pushed his chair back and got to his feet, klaxons began to sound. Lorne waited, but they were not immediately followed by a message. When the alarms continued to sound with no report, the two military men exchanged glances and Lorne hit his radio, calling the 'gateroom. "What the _hell _is going on up there?" he demanded.

After a moment, Chuck responded, "I'm not really sure, Major."

Lorne was already halfway down the hallway, heading for the transporters, and he kept moving as he asked, "Define 'not really sure', Chuck. Because the alarms are going off down here."

"The 'gate opened and we threw up the shield," he paused and there was some noise that Lorne couldn't quite distinguish before Chuck was back. "But no IDC and no one has tried to come through."

"All right. I'm on my way up. I'll be there in a minute. Is Deke there?"

"No, Major, he's not," Chuck answered.

Lorne switched to the team channel as they entered the transporter and called for his computer tech, "Deke, where are you?" MacFadden hit the spot on the map for the upper level of the 'gateroom as the major tried to co-ordinate people.

"Just leaving hydroponics," Deke replied. "Is there a short in the computers? Why didn't we get an alert?"

Lorne quickly passed on the information he had and the computer tech explained he was already heading for the 'gateroom. The three men reached the upper level at about the same time. Deke Zulu, a lanky dark-skinned man, that always made Lorne feel small although he didn't have the breadth that Ronan did; moved immediately for the main computer bank. Chuck slid aside so he could work, but stayed within reach. Deke immediately hit a couple of buttons and the alarms cut off mid-bleat. After a moment the two began speaking in what Lorne had learned was computer short-hand; something he found even more confusing than any of the linguists. Woolsey joined them by the computers. "Report, Major?"

Lorne was mentally scratching his head. He knew enough of how the 'gate and the computers worked to know that Deke wasn't having any luck. "There's no reports of anyone coming through the 'gate, sir. And no alerts with the alarms."

Woolsey's eyes widened. "Is that normal?"

"No. And this wanker of a computer will _not_ give me the information I want," Deke snarled. He moved to slap the laptop and Lorne held up a hand. The tech sat back in the chair, reaching for a set of wires. "Chuck, grab me a ethernet cable."

"What're you going to do with that?" Chuck asked.

"I'm going to run a new connection," Deke grumbled. He looked up at the two superiors who were looking down at him. "When I have something to tell you, I'll call you. Looking over my shoulder is just gonna piss me off more."

Before Woolsey could take offense, Lorne motioned for him to follow. "Deke's good at his job," he said when they entered the Atlantis commander's office. "He just has a few rough edges."

Woolsey headed for his desk; taking a seat behind it. Lorne remained standing closer to the door. Not because he thought he would need to make a break for it, but so he could keep an eye on Deke and still speak with _his_ boss. "The man needs to learn respect for authority," Woolsey started.

Lorne winced. He'd had a feeling that's where this conversation had been heading. "He does." He paused to consider the other man. "Sorta." He wanted to run a hand through his hair, but it was a little too short at the moment. "Deke's had some problems with people in authority before so he has some issues trusting new ones. It's part of why we've worked to keep him away from you and the Control Room."

"How did he get along with Doctor Weir and Colonel Carter?"

Lorne grinned. "He liked Doctor Weir for the most part, but he was here from the beginning and I think some of that was the bond all the first years had. I don't know that he had much interaction with Colonel Carter."

Woolsey opened his mouth to say something else when both noticed Chuck heading for the office. The younger man burst into the office, then slowed when he realized they had been in the middle of a discussion. "Sorry," he said, ducking his head slightly. "Deke's got something."

The two commanders; civilian and military, followed the technician back to the Control Room. "What did you find?" Woolsey demanded.

Deke was still glaring at the computer; which now sprouted three new cables. "Essentially a whole lot of nothing."

"What?" Woolsey asked.

Deke looked up. "Well, a lot of nothing that tells us something." He waved off the questions. "Look. We know something dialed the 'gate. I've got an address now which was blocked before or, well, more accurately they somehow bounced it from another DHD. And, no, before you ask, I don't know how because _I_ didn't know it was possible." He spun around, scooting over until he had reached one of the other consoles. Calling up schematics, he pointed out, "They were apparently testing our defenses. Three unidentified objects hit the shield and were obliterated. This was followed by a larger object. Also taken care of by our friendly defensive shield." He looked up at Lorne. "Boss, I'd say someone wants to know if we're home."

"Did you figure out which 'gate they _actually_ came from?" Lorne asked.

"Yup." A few quick finger taps pulled an address up on the screen. "When do we go?"

"You," Woolsey answered, "don't go." He turned to Lorne. "Notify SGA-5. I want them ready to go within the hour."

"Yes, sir," Lorne replied as Woolsey turned and headed back to his office. When Deke glared up at him, he said, "You knew this was going to happen when Sheppard and company left." Triggering his radio, he called, "Captain Sutcliffe?"

A moment later, a female voice replied, "Yes, Major?"

"Gather your team and report to the 'gate room. You're going to..." he glanced at the computer screen, "M3S-799. I'll brief you when you get up here."

"Yes, sir."

Twenty minutes later, Lorne found himself briefing Captain Lauren Sutcliffe and her team. As always, he found himself slightly surprised that someone so slight could easily command a tough gang of Marines. But command she did and with no complaints from the Marines or civilians. With a twinge of regret, he sent them out into the unknown.

Climbing the stairs back to the control room, he wasn't surprised to find Deke staring at him. "What?" he asked.

"So we're 'gate patrol til the main boss man gets back?" Deke questioned.

Lorne sighed. "It's another day or so. Besides I know Aiden's been using the time to catch up on work, are you telling me this hasn't been useful to you?"

"Didn't say it wasn't. Just normally the sort of thing we do." He gestured at the silent 'gate.

"Yeah. And in a couple of days we'll get to do it again." He motioned to the 'gate and then the computers. "Call me if you get anything else."

"Yeah, boss," Deke said, turning back to the computers.

_ATLANTIS ATLANTIS ATLANTIS ATLANTIS ATLANTIS_

Lorne was looking over Deke's shoulder, watching the computer man work and waiting for Sutcliffe to return, when Aiden called him over the radio. He walked towards the hallway for a little more privacy. "What's up, doll?" he asked quietly.

"Are you busy?" she asked.

"I'm waiting for a team to return with information about the alarms."

Aiden's sigh was audible over the radio. "Do you _have_ to wait up there for their return?"

"Um, no. Why?"

"Because I could use a hand down here. Torren has discovered that he can grab and pull things. He's ripping my office apart! Any chance you could come down and entertain him or take him for a couple hours?"

Lorne bit his tongue so he didn't laugh out loud at her; although he was sure she could hear the amusement in his voice. "Is he proving to be a little too much for you?"

"Evan, its really _not_ funny! Besides, you said you'd help," she reminded him.

"Okay. All right," Evan hastened to reassure her. He did _not_ want to deal with a cranky Aiden on top of everything else. "Yeah, just give me a few minutes and yes, I can come down there to wait."

"_Thank_ you," she replied.

Glad that Aiden couldn't actually see him, he broke out into a wide grin as he walked back into the Control Room. "What's so funny, boss?" Deke asked.

"Aiden's having a slight _issue_ in her office," Lorne explained. "I'm going to head down there and help her out. I'll be on radio if you need me."

As he left the room, he could hear Chuck ask, "What sort of linguistic issue can the major assist with?"

He had just enough time to overhear Deke's reply of "Torren" before he stepped into the transporter.

_ATLANTIS ATLANTIS ATLANTIS ATLANTIS ATLANTIS_

As he got near the lab, a large crash made him pick up his pace. Entering the room, he found an exasperated linguist and a confused baby. Scooping up Torren before the child could get cut by the rock that had obviously fallen, he asked, "Are you both okay?"

Aiden nodded, pushing the hair that had come loose from her braid out of her face. "We're okay. I just couldn't catch it before it toppled off the table." She sighed at the mess and crossed the room to the closet, fetching a broom and dustpan. "Luckily it wasn't important."

Lorne juggled Torren to a more comfortable position. "You want me to clean that up?"

Aiden pointed to a stool. "No! Take him and sit. I'll do it."

He sat on the stool and turned the baby so he could talk to him. "Are you driving Auntie Aiden nuts?" he asked, knowing Torren wouldn't answer, but also having listened to Aiden explain that talking normally to kids helped them expand their vocabulary and talk sooner. "You have your own toys, you know," he pointed out. He didn't spend as much time with Torren as Aiden did, but he missed his nephews and so enjoyed the times he did have with the boy. He was glad Teyla had decided to stay on Atlantis; that she considered most of them honorary aunts and uncles for her son and even with seeing him once or twice a week he was amazed with how fast Torren was growing. Since he had been stationed all over when his nephews were this age, he had watched them grow up through pictures so this was a new experience for him. Aiden paused in her cleaning and smiled at him. "What?" he asked when he noticed.

"Nothing," she answered and moved to dump the fragments in the trash can.

"Aid, I _know_ that expression. Something just ran through that very large brain of yours."

Aiden put the supplies away, then crossed the room to him. Shifting over so Torren was balanced to the side, he tucked her under his now free arm so he was essentially holding both of them. She tickled Torren, making him giggle softly. Lorne kissed the side of her head since she wasn't looking up at him. "I was just thinking that you look good," she replied.

"No ideas," he warned.

"Yeah. Okay," she answered flippantly. She pulled away. "You good to watch him til they call?"

Lorne looked at Torren who was watching Aiden avidly as she walked back to the table where whatever she was working on was set up. "Yeah, we're good." He clucked to get the boy's attention. "Hey, little man. How about we find something more interesting to you?" he asked.

_ATLANTIS ATLANTIS ATLANTIS ATLANTIS ATLANTIS_

Lorne was just beginning to think something had happened to SGA-5 when his radio crackled to life. "Major," Chuck's voice said when he answered, "Captian Sutcliffe just returned. She's got some news for you."

"I'll be right there," Lorne informed him. He got up from where he had been playing with Torren, brushing his uniform pants off. "You good with Torren now?" he asked.

"Gimme one second," Aiden replied. She finished what she was typing and saved the file. Smiling at the two males, she told him, "I think Torren and I will go find something to eat." Swooping down and scooping the boy up, she settled him on her hip. "How's that sound, Torren?" she questioned. The baby gurgled in reply and she smiled. "We'll see you later?" she asked Lorne.

He nodded and accepted her brief kiss. "Absolutely. Call me if you need something else."

"I will." They walked as far as the transporter together, then separated to go their own ways.

When Lorne entered the Control Room, Sutcliffe had already sent her Marines to the infirmary for their post-mission check-up. She was chatting with Deke and Chuck when he joined them. "What did you find, Captain?" Lorne asked.

She nodded as Woolsey joined them. "There wasn't anyone there, sirs. Someone had obviously been there, but no one was there when we got there." She motioned to a bundle of cables, wires, and some sort of computer. "We found that."

Deke had been poking through the materials she brought back. "Off hand, I'd say Genii," he said after a moment, "but I couldn't say for sure. It could be that someone stole it from them or they sold it to someone."

Woolsey nodded. "I'd like a complete report, Captain." He turned to Deke. "And if you could find anything from that mess."

Lorne could almost see Deke rubbing his hands together with glee. "I'll get right on it," the Brit answered. "And I'll try not to destroy too much in the process."

Woolsey turned to Lorne as the two moved off on their assignments. "I'd like Security stepped up in the 'gateroom. And the Marines put on alert. When Colonel Sheppard returns we'll make a decision depending on his report."

Lorne nodded. "Yes, sir."

_ATLANTIS ATLANTIS ATLANTIS ATLANTIS ATLANTIS_

Chuck looked up as the 'gate opened the next day. "Mr. Woolsey," he called as he recognized the IDC, "it's Colonel Sheppard."

Woolsey joined him at the main console. "Colonel? What happened with the Genii?"

Sheppard grumbled, "A big fat nothing. No one ever showed up."

Woolsey nodded. "Well, if you're ready to come home, we'll lower the shield."

"Yeah, about that," Sheppard's voice came clearly over the radio waves and then a sigh. His next words were laced with sarcasm, "McKay's found something absolutely _fascinating _and wants to check it out. With your permission, I told him he could have about forty-eight hours to do so."

"That's fine, Colonel." Woolsey glanced down and saw that McKay had transmitted a report on their activities. "You'll report back in thirty-six hours and give me a better estimate."

There was indistinct murmuring and Woolsey was sure that McKay was arguing about the time limit, but a moment later, Sheppard's voice overrode whatever was being said. "That's fine, Woolsey. We'll check back in then. Everything okay back home?"

"We're fine, Colonel. We've had a little excitement, but it can wait until you're home," Woolsey replied.

"All right. Sheppard out."

_ATLANTIS ATLANTIS ATLANTIS ATLANTIS ATLANTIS_

_Thirty-six hours later_

Lorne looked up from the laptop as Woosley entered the Control Room. "Any word from Sheppard?" the base commander asked.

"No, sir," Lorne replied. He glanced at the clock on his computer. "But they've got seven minutes until they are officially late," he added.

Woolsey raised his eyebrows at the comment. "Not planning to give them the four hour window?"

Lorne turned around and looked at the commander. "It _is_ Sheppard."

"Ah, good point. Still if they don't contact us at the appointed time, let's give them another hour. McKay could just be giving Sheppard issues about leaving whatever he found."

Lorne nodded. "Yes, sir. Who do you want me to scramble if we _do_ need to mount an SAR team?"

"Planning ahead, Major?"

"With Sheppard, I've learned the Boy Scout motto is the best way to go," Lorne answered. "I'm assuming you don't want my team leading the SAR?"

"No. Why don't we send SGA-4 and 7?" Woolsey suggested. "Unless you have a better idea."

Lorne motioned for Chuck to contact the team leaders. "No, those are good choices. There's not much for you to do here." He glanced at the clock, noticing that their conversation had eaten up the minutes remaining. "And obviously they're now late."

"One hour, Major, and then send the SAR."

_To be continued..._

_So I made a deal with Eagles...I didn't get much response (read none) when I posted this to the group that requested it. So I told her I'd post it here and if it got no response again...it was going to disappear into a wormhole and not come out the other side...so if you're interested in seeing what happens to Lorne, Aiden, and the rest of the miscreants...ya gotta review!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

All right I have been getting a lot of alerts for things on here, which I am assuming means people are not taking a look at my profile. Completely understandable, but I feel kinda bad that y'all are alerting things and never going to get an update for them…sorry, but I'm not posting on here anymore. Mostly because my multiple personalities are taking over my brain and making it difficult for me to keep track of things.

The main reason this account is still active is I have friends who post on here and I like to be able to comment to them when they post something new or help them out with things. Sooo with that in mind, I'm copying what I posted in my profile and posting it in each of the unfinished stories:

Okay so my multiple identities are now taking over my brains and I am not sure who I am or where I'm going. Joke! But I am trying to get all my writing condensed down into two accounts. With that in mind...I will not longer be posting here. Nothing new is going to go up here or will be finished here. If something is incomplete, it will either not be finished or it will be moved over to my livejournal account. I'm not going to take anything down, but I am not going to be adding to anything either.

If you would like to find me on the web from now on:

my **fanfiction** will be on live journal under the name shanachie_quill at http: /shanachie-quill .livejournal .com/

my **original fiction** continues to be on under the name medievalgirl at **http:/ www. writing. com / authors/ medievalgirl**

Copy and paste the websites to use them and remove the spaces (sorry refuses to let people post URLs that are not internal).

With that in mind, I also want to let people who have been asking know what of my incomplete work will or will not be finished or what I hope to finish. So of the following stories...here is what I am hoping/planning.

**Life Lessons**-I intend to finish this (although I'm not sure when)

**School Days**-I do not intend to finish this

**Not What He Wanted**—At this point in time I'm not planning to finish it, that doesn't mean I won't, but I'm not going to work on it at this moment—I screwed up the back story and I need to fix it

**Past Revealed**—At this point in time I'm not planning to finish it, that doesn't mean I won't, but I'm not going to work on it at this moment—I screwed up the back story and I need to fix it

**SGA2 Saves the World**-I'd like to finish this, but I've kinda lost my SGA muse...so if I can find him again...I shall

**The Handbook to InterAgency Co-Operation**—I'm considering emailing my co-author and seeing if I can just plow through the last couple of chapters and finishing it…I'll get back to y'all on this

**Through the Looking Glass**-This is not going to be finished at this time

**Playing with Fire**—At this point in time I'm not planning to finish it, that doesn't mean I won't, but I'm not going to work on it at this moment—I screwed up the back story and I need to fix it

Okay so not as many as I feared, but more than I thought...if that made any sort of sense. Hope to see y'all over at one of my other identities. I won't be closing this account because I do have friends that write on here and I'd like to be able to leave them reviews and such...but like I said I won't be posting here anymore.

I think that's everything, if you have any specific questions feel free to PM me.


End file.
